Saudade
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. POV Sirius Black. "Só me resta deitar no chão frio dessa prisão e relembrar o passado.. pensar nele… na Lily… pensar em Remus.. no Harry.. e chorar, em todo o momento sentindo saudade. Muita saudade."


Eu ainda estava em choque, não podia acreditar. James.. o meu companheiro.. o meu melhor amigo.. a pessoa com que eu podia sempre contar, tanto nos bons, como nos maus momentos estava morta. _Morta_. Assim como a Lily. A pequena e doce Lily. Minha amiga ruiva, morta também. E agora todos pensam que eu sou o culpado da morte deles. _Eu_.

Como _eu_ seria capaz de entregar meu melhor amigo, sua mulher e meu pequeno sobrinho a Voldemort? Eu nunca seria capaz de tamanha maldade. Eu só não percebo é como Peter foi capaz. Nós sempre fomos seus amigos. Mas acho que podíamos ter calculado. Afinal ele se transforma num _rato_. Que tipo de homem se transforma num _rato_? James sempre foi seu amigo e a Lily apesar de não gostar dele, nunca falou mal com ele ou lhe faltou ao respeito. Mesmo assim, ele ficou do lado do mal, foi _ele_ que os entregou ao Lord das Trevas, _ele_ provocou a morte deles, _ele_ destruiu a hipótese daquela pobre criança ter a chance de viver com seus pais, de ser feliz, _ele_ destruiu minha vida, e _ele_ causou a solidão do Remus, e o fez ficar sem seus amigos. Foi o Peter, não eu.

Mas apesar disso, apesar da minha inocência, sou _eu_ que estou nesta maldita prisão, minha alma sendo sugada aos poucos pelos malditos Dementors, dia após dia. Sou _eu _que estou quase sem comer todo o dia, sou _eu_ que fico manhã, tarde e noite trancado nesta maldita cela, sem ter nada o que fazer, completamente _sozinho_. Apenas comigo mesmo. Ouvindo os barulhos de correntes batendo no chão. Os gritos desesperados dos outros prisioneiros. Passando frio. _Solidão_. É o que eu sinto. _Desespero_. Me sinto _deprimido_. _Loucura_. Mais valia _morrer_ do que estar aqui. _Morte_. _Inferno_. Isso aqui é muito pior que o _inferno_.

Mas eu sei. Eu tenho que ser forte, eu tenho que me manter forte. Tenho de resistir. Embora ninguém acredite em minha inocência, eu ainda acredito. Eu não me vou entregar assim à loucura, sem dar luta. E eu tenho capacidades para sair daqui, eu sei que um dia eu vou sair daqui. Não vou deixar de acreditar em mim assim tão fácil. Quem diria hein? Eu, Sirius Black… em Azkaban. Condenado a prisão perpétua por ter entregado meu melhor amigo e Lily.

As pessoas de hoje em dia são assim tão burras? Se pensassem melhor todos teriam chegado na conclusão de que Peter tinha muitas razões para fazer isso enquanto eu não tenho nenhumas. Mas não. Para todos eles, o pobre Peter Pettigrew, é o inocente. Mas tudo bem, enquanto eu não conseguir me tirar daqui. Depois disso, eu irei atrás dele. Irei o fazer pagar por tudo que está me fazendo passar, por tudo. Por ele estar fazendo isto ao Remus, por estar fazendo isto ao Harry. Por ser a razão da morte de duas das pessoas que eu mais amei na vida e por me afastar de mais duas. Aí, eu irei provar minha inocência e ele virá para aqui. Ele verá como é a vida nesta prisão, ele sofrerá o que estou sofrendo, ele sentirá o mesmo que eu, adicionado com _culpa_. Muita _culpa_. E eu espero que ele _enlouqueça_ de vez. Que ele se sinta tão _desesperado_. Tão _sozinho_. Eu espero que ele _morra_. Por que é exactamente isso que ele merece. _Morrer_.

Depois eu explicarei tudo ao Remus e principalmente ao Harry, meu pequeno sobrinho. Ele com certeza não vai ouvir muito bem de mim. Não irá ouvir que eu sou seu _padrinho_ e que eu o amo como se fosse meu _filho_. Irá apenas saber que eu sou um _assassino_. Nada mais que isso. Mas eu irei fazer com que ele perceba tudo o que aconteceu ao certo, tudo o que eu passei. Aí, talvez eu possa ter uma vida. Talvez eu possa arranjar uma casa, onde nós poderemos viver juntos. E com Remus, meu velho amigo, se ele quiser. A não ser que este já tenha arranjado uma mulher à sua altura. Não que eu não ficaria contente por ele, porque ficaria. Remus merece muito ser _feliz_. Quando reencontrar esse lobo, quero _abraçar_ forte ele. Quero lhe dizer o quanto eu senti falta dele enquanto estive aqui.

Mas também quando esse dia chegar… eu merecerei ser feliz também. Junto com meu sobrinho. Até à data em que ele arranjar uma mulher para si também._ Uma ruiva_. Sim, eu tenho a certeza que será uma ruiva. E muito _bonita_. Seus gostos não serão muito diferentes de seu pai com certeza. E eu irei ficar tão _orgulhoso_. Eu tenho certeza que se o James visse o que está acontecendo, ele não deixaria. Ele iria impedir isso que está acontecendo comigo. Ele iria parar com essa _injustiça_. Ele me _protegeria_. E eu preciso tanto dele. Mas agora eu sei que pela primeira vez em minha vida.. ele não vem. Só de pensar que meu _melhor amigo_ não vai estar mais lá para mim, em mais nenhum momento… sei que ele não tem _culpa_ nenhuma mas essa _ausência_ dele me _dói_ tanto. Só me resta deitar no chão frio dessa prisão e relembrar o _passado_.. pensar _nele_… na _Lily_… pensar em _Remus_.. no _Harry_.. e _chorar_, em todo o momento sentindo _saudade_. _Muita saudade_.


End file.
